


Дракон с безлунного неба

by Ghostly_Fate



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: И в светлой земле, что не ведает зла,Истает ли тень, что на сердце легла?Исчезнет ли боль, что как в сердце игла?..





	Дракон с безлунного неба

**Author's Note:**

> Песня: Дайолен - Даэрону (Айрэ и Саруман)

Лендонель блистал. Яркие огни магических факелов освещали его улицы пёстрыми праздничными огнями. Зима играла позёмкой, забираясь под медвежью шубу градоначальника и разносила по морозному воздуху запахи торжества. И все в этот вечер ждали чуда: и суровая Госпожа Смарагда, повелевающая бурями, и Мортим — Хозяин Душ, что ушли за грань, и даже ворчливый сторож старой-престарой Ратуши. Прохожие оживлённо обсуждали предстоящие гулянья, а развешанные тут и там нарядные вывески приглашали посетить Драконью Церемонию, дабы встретиться со своей судьбой, ведь никто в эту ночь не должен был быть одинок…

— Церемония! — Вскрикнул какой-то растрёпанный мальчишка, срываясь на бег и спеша побыстрее добраться до северных ворот. Многие пришли в эту ночь к Пологим Холмам. Представление вот-вот должно было начаться.

Опаздывать не хотелось. Однако, хоть Морульд так же спешил на встречу с Драконом, свежая рана, полученная на недавней охоте, не позволяла ему проявлять прыть. Морульд был знатным охотником. Охотником на древние, редкие и очень опасные вещи. Последняя его находка, маленькое серебряное кольцо, было добыто им в туннелях Ратха, над которыми когда-то возвышался Храм Бога, покинувшего свой мир. Эта крохотная драгоценность надёжно защищалась, Морульду нелегко было добыть её. По легенде, артефакт помогал своему владельцу видеть скрытое и чувствовать потаённое в самых глубинах души. Морульд ещё ни разу не надевал его, ибо легенды легендами, а древности имеют и свои, порой неприятные сюрпризы.

Ночь выдалась холодной. Церемония всегда проходила на морозе. Как любили рассказывать скорые на язык особы, именно холод помогал находить свою половинку, строя великолепные ледяные мосты в воздухе, неся порывами ветра на встречу с тем, у кого на запястьях тот же снежный узор. У Морульда руки были в страшных шрамах и ожогах. Охота не проходит бесследно.

***

Новый год. И снова встречать его в одиночестве. Который век… Но сейчас не время унывать! Церемония не начнётся, пока не прилетит дракон. Солум должен был в очередной раз пересилить себя, заставить крылья поднять чешуйчатое тело в воздух, окунуться в вихрь волшебных ветров. Чтобы никто в эту ночь не был одинок. Кроме Дракона.

Взмах тяжёлых крыльев поднимает бурю, рёв вплетается в ветер, густые чёрные облака словно бы нависают над землёй. Но нет в этой перемене никакой угрозы, она не причиняет вреда, она проходит мимо этого мира, лишь лёгким касанием задевая его. И Дракон летит по грани миров, соединяя души собравшихся нерушимыми узами. Льдисто-голубые узоры вспыхивают. Идёт первый в этом году снег.

***

Он стоит посреди бури, вокруг проносятся порывы бешеного ветра, а впереди, еле различимо, крылатая фигура. Его изо всех сил тянет подойти к ней, и Морульд делает шаг вперёд, вступает на тонкий лёд, что мигом возник под ногами. Охотнику кажется, что нечто впереди сильно мёрзнет, хотя самого Морульда холод не тревожит. Кольцо теплится за пазухой, нагретое жаром человеческого тела. Только запястья несильно холодит.

Солум вдыхает воздух, чуя особенный, никогда прежде неслыханный запах. И тепло. Оно проходит сквозь кожу болезненной волной, стремясь к сердцу. Острый слух улавливает тяжёлый шаг, и небо придавливает Дракона к земле, не позволяя сбежать. И горячие слёзы — растаявший лёд. Свобода. Спустя столько лет.

***

Морульд подхватывает лёгкое тельце своего наваждения, мысленно коря свою фантазию. Никаких крыльев у этого чуда, конечно же не было. Наверное, всему виной длинные белые волосы мальчика, оказавшиеся очень жёсткими на ощупь, заледеневшими. Видать не свезло, сильно замёрз. Охотник прижал к себе находку, стараясь согреть неразумного, что вышел на Церемонию чуть ли не голышом. Да, буря сегодня не страшна. Но зима-то самая настоящая. До конца Церемонии осталось совсем немного, он возвратит мальца семье. Хорошо, что охотник смог заметить его вовремя. Подхватив юношу на руки, Морульд осторожно зашагал в сторону заметных даже отсюда праздничных костров. Кое-кому следовало побыть в тепле. Охотник улыбнулся своим мыслям. Никогда прежде он не ощущал подобного, словно что-то в душе настойчиво требовало защитить маленькое существо, казавшееся чем-то давно знакомым и родственным.

— Здравствуй, руа хи*. — Слова вырвались против воли, но были неоспоримо верны. Морульд чувствовал. Кольцо немыслимым образом оказалось на пальце, но охотник этого даже не заметил. Как не заметил и того, что тучи над его головой словно бы разметало в стороны, являя земле лики двух лун.

Сегодня Морульд проведёт праздник с чужеземцем Солумом, и даже узоры не нужны, чтобы они поняли свою предначертанность друг другу, ведь там, у самого сердца, разливается жар драконьего дыхания, и небо являет им свой лик. Тем более, что в Лендонеле, затерянном среди бурь, никто не должен быть одинок. Особенно сегодня. Особенно Дракон и его Охотник.

**Author's Note:**

> * - душа моя


End file.
